1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blind-setting or protective blocking device for a detonator, in particular for a detonator of a launched bomb, in which a release or tripping lever maintains a securing slider in a secured position, and wherein the tripping lever is maintained against the force of a spring through the intermediary of two latching elements, wherein, as a rule, the first latching element is released by an electronic circuit of the detonator within the launch tube or barrel, and the second latching element is released by the circuit subsequent to exiting from the launch tube, as a result of which the securing slider is placed into the armed position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art device shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,454 issued May 22, 1984. The entire disclosure of that patent is herein incorporated by reference as typical of prior art devices in which the subject invention provides an improved safety mechanism.
In a detonator of the type under consideration, the latching elements are formed by force or power components, which are triggered by the electronic circuit, as a result of which the power elements release themselves from the tripping lever, and free the lever from the secured position. In the normal case, the first latching element is triggered as long as the bomb is located within the launch tube or weapon barrel of the weapon carrier. The second latching element is triggered when the bomb has exited from the launched tube for a certain distance (safety of the barrel muzzle section). The securing slider will then move into the armed position.
Upon the occurrence of a malfunction of the electronic circuit it may not be ruled out of question that the second latching element is also triggered while the bomb is still located within the launch tube. The securing slider will then immediately move into the armed position upon exiting from the tube. This can lead to an endangering of the weapon carrier.